Capítulo 7: A salvo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una chica y una oferta de supervivencia: ¿Aceptarán o preferirán huir por sus propios medios?


Capítulo 7: A salvo Mientras que montaban guardia, Toni tenía dudas si sobre esa chica que habían conocido, los salvaría de ser fusilados por la R.A.P.T, ya que él no le tenía mucha confianza a una desconocida y él por ser un Leone, la lealtad era lo más importante para la familia.

- Debemos esperar, ya vendrá, aún no pasó un minuto. Dijo Tommy, quien miró su reloj de pulsera.

- No es por eso, no sé, temo. Dijo Luís.

- ¿A qué? Preguntó Niko, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

- No sé, es una desconocida, mi madre y mi familia no deben saber nada de mí. Dijo Luís triste, sabiendo que tal vez su familia lo estaría buscando aún.

- Viejo, no podemos hacer nada con respecto a lo que nos pasó, ya habrá una solución a esto. Le dijo Johnny, mientras que le daba ánimos de seguir.

- Está bien, chicos, seré fuerte como siempre. Les dijo Luís y se recompuso por lo sucedido.

- Ese es el espíritu, será mejor que salgamos para ver sí la ruta está despejada. Dijo Huang Lee y se fueron aproximando hacia la salida de aquel callejón.

Con fierros y palos en las manos como armas de defensa, montaron la guardia hasta esperar la llegada de la chica misteriosa, mientras que esto sucedía, pero lo que no sabían, era que el radar de la Policía los había encontrado.

- _"__¿Atacamos, Señor?"_ Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

- _"__No, aún no, esperemos un poco. Pero, esperen, ¿qué está pasando?"_ Se dijo uno de los Capitanes, cuando aquel momento, sus sistemas robóticos comenzaron a fallar.

No sabían que una persona experta en computadoras y de sabotajes había logrado penetrar el sistema de los robots y los inutilizó con un potente virus de computadora para así ganar más tiempo, aunque estaban con viento a favor.

Mientras tanto, en el callejón:

- Ya ha pasado un minuto, si en el próximo no aparece, nos largamos. Dijo CJ, mientras que miraba su reloj.

- Esperaremos y punto. Les respondió Tommy Vercetti.

Todos estaban atentos a la llegada de aquella chica que les había prometido ayudarlos a escapar de la zona antes de que la Policía los encontrara.

- Se acabó el tiempo: ¡Nos vamos, vamos, chicos! Les llamó Toni, pero cuando se dispusieron a moverse, fueron rodeados, a la salida del callejón, por un grupo bastante numeroso de pandilleros armados con chalecos especiales y M-16.

- ¡Esto es por nuestros amigos, los cuales fueron asesinados por ustedes, malditos! Les gritó uno de los enemigos.

- Oigan, con calma, homies, no hay por qué pelear. Les dijo CJ, mientras que trataba de buscar una solución pacífica.

- ¡Cállate, negrata! Le ordenó otro de los pandilleros, mientras que le apuntaba a la cabeza con una Desert Eagle.

- ¡Sellaste tu sentencia de muerte! Le gritó CJ y de un fuerte golpe en los bajos, logró derribar al enemigo.

Todos sus colegas vieron como caía y entonces reaccionaron de la manera más violenta contra ellos.

- ¡Mátenlos! ¡Háganles sufrir! Ordenó el líder de la banda, mientras que preparaban las armas para disparar, pero en ese momento, en medio del caos, apareció, para empeorar las cosas, la R.A.P.T.

- "_¡Todos con las manos arriba! ¡Que nadie mueve un músculo!" _Ordenaron los policías, pero de nuevo sufrieron otro ataque cibernético y empezó el caos de nuevo en la zona.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, corran, Soldados! Les dijo Victor Vance, mientras que cubría la retirada de sus amigos.

En medio de la huida, uno de los pandilleros les disparó con su AK-47 antes de ser abatido por la Policía.

- Oh, Dios, eso estuvo cerca. Gracias, Dios. Le agradeció Luís, mientras que veía los impactos de bala en las paredes de una instalación.

- ¡Por aquí! Les dijo Claude, quien encontró la calle despejada, pero cuando salieron del corredor, se toparon con el mismo joven de cabellos castaños, al cual vieron en el otro callejón, tras la huida de aquel lugar por el tiroteo que hubo.

- ¡Tú! Gritaron CJ y sus amigos.

- ¡Ustedes! Les gritó el chico en medio de la calle, allí se detuvo a toda velocidad y dejando la estela de humo levantado por los neumáticos, un auto deportivo rojo.

- ¡¿Qué sigue ahora?! ¡¿Batman?! Preguntó Johnny bastante cansado de tanto correr y huir sin pelear.

En el auto deportivo, se abrieron las puertas tijeras y apareció una joven de 22 años, cabello oscuro y ojos violetas, además de que tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

- Veo que ustedes son las personas a las que Jo me dijo que recogiera. Les dijo la chica, mientras que se dirigía hacia aquellas personas.

- Sí, somos nosotros. Respondió Toni Cipriani.

La chica de cabellos oscuros sonrió y justo en ese momento, antes de ver a los chicos, vio al muchacho de cabellos castaños.

- Si ustedes valoran sus vidas, súbanse, ahora. Les ordenó la chica, mientras que se abrían las puertas de atrás.

- No hay espacio suficiente en el auto. Se lamentó Luís.

- Tranquilo, amigo, no vine sola. Les respondió la chica, mientras que en ese momento, una moto Toyota negra aparecía y era tripulada por una chica pelirroja.

- ¡Sei, veo que has llegado antes de mí! Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que se bajaba de la moto.

- No hay tiempo, Meg, llévate al chico cocinero de aquí. En cuanto venga Jo, nos vamos. Dijo Sei, mientras que justo en aquel momento, llegaban las Unidades de la R.A.P.T.

- ¡Ah, carajo, ¿nos van a dejar respirar solo un minuto?! Les gritó Claude y en ese momento, les dispararon, pero Toni lo agarró a tiempo y se protegieron tras el auto, mientras que Meg sacaba una poderosa M249 con la cual disparó la artillería contra los enemigos.

- ¡Carajo, pensé que esa arma era de un tamaño más normal! Gritó Victor Vance asombrado.

- ¿Eres militar? Preguntó Sei.

- Lo era. Le respondió Vic, mientras que en ese momento, llegaba la chica de cabellos plateados en un robot blanco y portaba dos Pistolas Desert Eagle.

- _"__¡De prisa, sáquenlos de aquí"!_ Ordenó la chica, mientras que disparaba contra las naves de la R.A.P.T.

- ¡Ya la escucharon, arriba! Les ordenó Sei, mientras que discutían quienes irían en el auto.

- ¡Rápido! Les ordenó el chico de cabellos castaños.

- ¡Estamos decidiendo! ¡Muy bien, Toni, tú con Tommy, Victor y el chico cocinero al auto! ¡CJ, Huang, Niko, Luís, Johnny, al robot! ¡Y yo en la moto! Gritó Claude, mientras que daban por finalizada la elección de a dónde irían para escapar de allí.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Todos a sus puestos! Ordenó Meg, mientras que se subía Claude a la moto de la chica.

- ¿Y los cinturones? Preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños.

- No los hay. Le dijo Sei, mientras que se preparaban para una peligrosa persecución.

El robot que piloteaba Jo abrió sus puertas y entró el grupo de CJ, mientras que Claude se subía a la moto.

- El casco como medida de Seguridad. Le dijo Meg, mientras que le daba un casco más al chico de Liberty City.

- _"__Bien, Jo, estamos listas"_ Anunció Sei, quien estaba encendiendo el auto.

- _"__Adelante, amiga, es hora de iniciar una persecución"_ Le dijo Jo, mientras que encendían los motores y escapaban del sitio.


End file.
